(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating psychiatric disorders such as mania or depression in patients, in particular, patients with a bipolar disorder, by providing substantially isotopically pure inorganic compounds such as heavy water substantially free of protons, isotopically pure hydrogen-containing water substantially free of deuterium, isotopically pure carbonate compounds substantially free of deuterium, isotopically pure carbonate compounds substantially free of protons, isotopically pure phosphate compounds substantially free of deuterium, isotopically pure phosphate compounds substantially free of protons, or mixtures thereof to the patient. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for treating manic symptoms in a patient and mania or depression in patients with a bipolar disorder.
(2) Description of Related Art
Deuterium oxide, otherwise known as heavy water, has been shown to have a chronomutagenic effect on the period and entrainment of the light-dark (LD) cycle of mice (Hayes and Palmer, Int. J. Chromobiol 4:63-69 (1976); Douse and Palmer, Biol. Bull 143: 513-524 (1972)). In particular, it has been shown that deuterium oxide suppressed the spontaneous locomotor activity of the mouse (Hayes and Palmer, Experientia, 4: 469-470 (1976)). Other references of general interest are Rütger Wever, In: The Circadian System of Man: Results of Experiments Under Temporal Isolation. Springer Verlag, New York, N.Y. (1979); and, Mohammud & Sharon Shaffi, In Phototherapy, Biological Rhythms, Mood Disorders, and the Pineal Gland, American Psychiatric Press (1990). These cycles are also related to the manic depressive state in humans.
Lithium compounds are used for the treatment of manic depressive disorders; however, the lithium compounds are very dosage sensitive and can be toxic to the patient at high dosages. Thus, it would be desirable to provide compounds for the treatment of these psychiatric disorders, which are less dosage sensitive and less toxic than lithium-based compounds.
Deuterated compounds and compositions for use in pharmaceutical applications has been the object several patents. These patents have shown that particular deuterated compounds or compositions have enhanced stability or enhanced efficacy at lower dosage levels than their protonated analogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,585 to Abrahamsson et al. discloses deuterated acids, in particular perdeuterated N-hendecanoic acid or 2,2-dideutero-N-hendecanoic acid, and their use for protecting an object against attack by destructive fungi. The patent indicates that short chain compounds (citric acid) may have an undesired affect on humans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,269 to Liepins discloses methods and deuterium containing compositions for treating hypertension. In particular, the compositions that are disclosed contain deuterium oxide, deuterated foods, or deuterated antihypertensive drugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,514 to Foster et al. discloses a method for enhancing drug efficiency and duration of action by using drugs wherein one or more hydrogen atoms of the drug are deuterated. In particular, the method produces deuterated compounds such as nifedipine, a drug for treatment of hypertension, and penicillins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,375 to Furminger et al. discloses pharmaceutical compositions that consist of the drug in deuterium oxide wherein the deuterium oxide enhances the stability of the composition. In particular, the compositions relate to virus vaccines in a stabilizer consisting of deuterium oxide and other stabilizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,660 to Hoffmann et al. discloses a method for enhancing the adsorption of drugs in transdermal application wherein a deuterated analogue of the drug is applied the skin.
However, the prior art deuterated compounds have not been used to treat mental disorders such as mania or depression in patients with bipolar disorders.